


Worthy of you

by EmSwe



Category: Homeland
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Karaoke, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmSwe/pseuds/EmSwe
Summary: The gang go to a bar for a couple of drinks, oh and it´s a karaoke bar, do I need to say more? ;)





	Worthy of you

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired by the lyrics of this song and needed to write something around it. This is what I came up with :)

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, holding him as close to her as possible as he kissed and nibbled her neck. He felt her heavy breaths on his ear as he speeded up his pace, moving in and out of her faster and harder with each thrust. One of her arms let go of his neck and made its way to his back, and he felt her nails digging in to his skin as she got closer to climax.

“Harder, Quinn.” She begged him and he happily obeyed pounding in to her, making her moan out load. He felt his own orgasm starting to build and his ears where….beeping? What the fuck?

His eyes fluttered opened and he was all alone in his bed, his dick was rock hard and the beeping came from his alarm clock.

“Fuck.” He muttered as he stared at the ceiling, this was his fourth dream about Carrie just during this week and it was only Friday. He had lost count on how many he´d had since meeting her. He had fallen hard and fast and he hated it, but there was nothing he could do about it. He just did what he did best when unwanted feelings surfaced, pushed them down and ignored them. 

He tried not to let his thoughts wander to Carrie, but the few times he allowed it his low self-esteem shot those thought down quickly. She could never be into someone like him, what could he offer her that other men couldn’t? They could probably offer more than he ever could. She didn’t even see him, she just saw him as her college, someone who was meaningful to her when she needed him and then she would toss him aside when she had gotten what she wanted. If she truly saw him, she would know that he was hopelessly in love with her, how could she not? But he would never be worthy of her.

He got up from the bed, had a cold shower and got ready for yet another day at work.

¨¨¨¨

Carrie stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body before reaching for a second towel to dry her hair with. She got out of her bathroom and into her bedroom and started rummaging through her closet, looking for something appropriate to wear. Tonight she was going out with her colleges for drinks. It wasn’t something they usually did, actually they had never done it before, but for some reason Saul had suggested it and even more surprisingly everyone decided that it was a good idea.

She found a black dress that ended just above the knees. It showed of her figure without being to reveling and it had just the right amount of cleavage. She let the towel fall to the floor before she put on a matching set of black lace underwear, just in case she found someone interesting to bring home with her.

She went back in to the bathroom and started to blow-dry her hair, after that she put on some light make up and went back out into her bedroom. She put the dress on with a pair of black heels and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and messed it up slightly to give it a little bit more volume.

Then she went down the hallway, gripped a trench coat and headed out the door.

¨¨¨¨

Quinn got back to his empty and cold rental apartment after another late day at the office. He only had time for a quick shower and to change his clothes before he was supposed to meet the others from the team for a drink.

He kicked himself for actually agreeing on joining the team for a night out. He usually drank by himself, alone in his apartment on the couch.

He tried to tell himself that he decided to join so that he could get to know his team better, but if he was being honest with himself it was because of her. She had been occupying his every though for the past couple of months, since the first time he saw her really.

Normally once some girl caught his eye, he would turn his charm up and he have his way with her within the next couple of days sometimes even hours. But it was different with Carrie. First of all she was his co-worker, he wasn´t used to having many of those, especially not female ones. And she wasn’t just beautiful, it wasn’t her looks that first attracted him to her, it was her way of thinking, the way she threw herself into her work, her passion.

But who was he kidding, she would never look at him that way. To her, he was just a pawn in a bigger game, he knew her routines, the way she uses people to get her way. He would do anything to protect her. To keep her safe, but he would never be worthy of her real emotions, her love.

He had a quick shower and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a light blue button down, ran his fingers through his hair and headed out the door.

¨¨¨¨

When she got to the bar, she saw that she was the last one to arrive. Saul and Virgil sat on chairs opposite Quinn and Max, who was seated on the sofa. Their drinks were already on the table, as far as she could see they were all drinking beer. She walked over to the table and took of her jacket during the short walk over to the table.

“Hey.” She said as she approached the table, she saw that they all looked her up and down taking in her appearance, causing her to smirk at their reactions.

“Scoot over.” She said to Quinn as his eyes kept lingering on her dress, he didn’t say anything but moved closer to Max and Carrie sat down next to him.

“I´ll get you a drink.” Saul said and got up and headed towards the bar.

¨¨¨¨¨

Two hours later and they were all a bit buzzed, the beers had been swapped for whiskey and they were all laughing and really enjoying a night out together. An hour ago Carrie noticed that her naked knee was touching Quinn´s, but neither of them moved away. In fact the longer the night went on, the closer they seemed to get, at first it was the said knees touching, then he rested his arm on the backrest of the sofa, then she gradually leaned into the said backrest.

¨¨¨¨¨

Quinn tried his best to play it cool, but it was hard when she was so close to him. He felt the warmth from her body, he smelled her newly washed hair and the discreet perfume that she had put on and it was all messing with his head. Adding alcohol to the mixture didn’t help either.

But then the sober part of his brain keep telling him that there was no way that she would ever be interested in him. She didn’t even see him, not really. She saw him as Quinn the Black OPS killer, not Quinn the person who was madly in love with her.

Saul got up from his chair, forcing Quinn to stop his downward spiral for the moment.

“I´m gonna go, see you all on Monday.” He said as he put his jacket and hat back on and headed towards the exit.

“I´m going to the bar, does anyone want anything?” Carrie said as she got up from her seat on the couch. But they all still had drinks so she headed to the bar by herself.

It didn’t take long before a guy approached her at the bar. He came up behind her, but his hand on her lower back and to Quinn it looked like he offered her another drink. Which she seemed to gladly accept. Why wouldn’t she, he thought. The guy was handsome, slightly younger than her and clearly interested.

All of the sudden it was announced from the stage that the late night karaoke was about to start. Quinn let out a huge sigh, making Max and Virgil huff a laugh.

¨¨¨¨¨

Thirty minutes later and someone was murdering the song “I will always love you” and Quinn and the rest of the guys could not sit through another butchering of songs. Carrie was still not back, she was with the guy, obviously flirting and with no intentions of returning to the three of them.

“Let´s go.” Virgil said.

“You guys go ahead, I´m just going to use the bathroom.” Quinn said.

“You sure?” Max asked.

“Yeah, I´ll see you on Monday.”

¨¨¨¨

The guy in front of her was a very nice, extremely attractive 30-something guy named Eric. If it wasn’t for the fact that her colleges were here, she would already have taken him home. So now she was waiting them out, waiting for them to leave so that she could take Eric home. Every once in a while she caught Quinn looking their way, she usually prided herself on being able to read him, but now she was oblivious to what she saw in his eyes. She couldn’t figure it out, she´d never seen it in his eyes before. Was he angry? But why would he be? They had all had a great time, Quinn seemed as relaxed as she´d ever seen him. They had even exchanged some meaningless flirty looks and even some touches , so why the fuck did he look so…upset…angry….hurt? She couldn’t tell.

Finally she saw that the three guys got up from their seats, she saw Virgil and Max heading towards the exit and Quinn to the bathroom. She waited for about five minutes but he didn’t appear, he must have gone out though the back door she figured.

She leaned forward and steadied herself on Eric’s thigh, tilted her head flirtatiously to the side and said.

“Do you want to get out of here?” She was rewarded with a huge grin, before he tossed the drink back and stood up from his chair, took Carrie by the hand and started making their way to the door. All of the sudden a raspy but beautiful voice filled the bar and stopped her dead in her tracks.

_I would take a bullet_

_And you wouldn’t even notice_

_Till the sirens come_

_And I would build a palace_

_But I know you´d probably rather_

_Just a room for one_

Carrie turned to the stage and saw Quinn standing there, mic in hand looking straight at her as he sang. She felt Eric slightly pull on her, but she pulled her hand away from him.

_And I know_

_I never keep my promises_

_But you´re the one I´m breaking them for_

_So what´s the use of all of this if_

_I´ll never be worthy of you_

_I´m broken and beat up and bruised_

_I´ve proven all that I could prove_

_There´s nothing that I wouldn’t do_

_But I´ll never be worthy of you_

“Why aren´t we leaving?” Eric asked as he stepped up behind her, but she didn’t answer her eyes were locked on Quinn.

“Are you coming?” He asked again.

“Shut up!” Carried snapped at him.

“I thought we were…..”

“We´re not. Now shut up and go.”

_You could watch me drown_

_But I´d be six feet underground_

_Before you realized_

_And I´d go clinically insane_

_Just to meet all your expectations_

_Yeah, I´d lose my mind_

_And I know_

_That I´m not always innocent_

_But every sin, I did it for you_

_So what’s the use of all of this if_

It was finally making sense, how could she have been so blind, she thought. All those looks that he would give her that she couldn’t decipher, the way he always did everything in his power to help her, the way he always believed in her and had her back. How the fuck had she not seen this before?

_I´ll never be worthy of you_

_I´m broken and beat up and bruised_

_I´ve proven all that I could prove_

_There´s nothing that I woulnd´t do_

_But I´ll never be worthy of you_

_I try and I try_

_Pure sacrifice_

_Stuck on repeat_

_I fall and I fall_

_Get nowhere at all_

_What do you want from me?_

Quinn saw from his place on the stage, Carrie looking back at him holding his gaze. Maybe she finally got it? He saw they guy next to her leave and Carrie walked closer to the stage before stopping in the middle of the bar and just listened.

_I´m broken and beat up and bruised_

_I´ve proven all that I could prove_

_There´s nothing that I wouldn’t do_

_I´ll never be worthy of you_

_I´m broken and beat up and bruised_

_I´ve proven all that I could prove_

_There´s nothing that I wouldn’t do_

_But I´ll never be worthy of you_

_Worthy of you_

_I´ll never be worthy_

_Of_

_You_

Quinn put the mic back in its stand and got off the stage and exited through the back door, leaving Carrie standing chocked in the middle of the bar. She needed a few second to process what just happened, before she came to her senses and ran out of the bar to find Quinn. She saw him walking down an empty street in the middle of the road.

“Quinn!” She yelled after him, causing him to stop and turn towards her. They stood in the middle of the street just looking at each other. A smile started to spread across Carries lips as she started to walk closer towards him.

She came to a stop just a few inches away from him. Their eyes meet and the smile on Carries face grew even bigger as she tilted her head to the side. She reached forward and let her hands come to rest on his chest, before they slowly started to move upwards and griped his collar.

“I´m a fucking idiot, a blind fucking idiot.” She whispered as she pulled him closer to her and her lips came crashing down on his. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Worthy of you" - Plested


End file.
